This invention relates to a clutch of the type in which an input member and an output member are coupled to rotate in unison when a friction shoe which is rotatable with one of the members is moved into frictional engagement with the other of the members. A clutch of this general type is disclosed in Modersohn United States application Ser. No. 753,417, filed Dec. 22, 1976 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention.